


Faces

by Sarita1046



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Mind Games, Moral Ambiguity, Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-11 13:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11149278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarita1046/pseuds/Sarita1046
Summary: “Soon enough, being solid, liquid or gaseous will be of no consequence for you. Matter has no state when it ceases to exist at all.”





	1. Reflections

**Author's Note:**

> Musical inspiration: "The Sun Also Rises" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I6uftr72voo

It had been nearly two years since Kira Nerys and Odo had returned from that desolate moon.

Never before had Odo experienced such a jarring contrast of emotions. First, the intense and terrifying relief of finally telling the Major how he felt…quickly ensued by the petrifying realization that the person who had confessed her love right back, hadn’t actually been Kira.

All his life as a Changeling among solids, Odo had never truly considered the vast advantage of shifting when it came to deception. Perhaps it was due to his growing up in a lab and military command center, in which the wrong move could mean severely painful negative reinforcement. 

After discovering his people, however – the Great Link – and particularly after the deceit of the events on the moon, Odo now understood just how capable his species were. 

In a sense, he truly sympathized with their cause. Most of the humanoids he’d encountered were visibly disturbed by his nature. Couple that with the uncannily diverse array of weapons developed by the various species of solids and it was no wonder the Changelings had sought to provoke a war before it began. To start out on the offensive.

Though Major Kira – that was what he most craved about her. She was fierce, yet genuine. She was anything _but_ deceptive. 

The trouble was that now after knowing the pleasures of both linking and humanoid intimacy, he felt starved for both. Every glance from Kira’s large brown eyes evoked in him both excitement and restlessness. 

Her subtle comments over the years hadn’t gone unnoticed. The plant for his quarters, the compliment that he was…”cute”. From both reading many novels lent to him by O’Brien - by way of O'Brien's wife - and particularly after his stint with Arissa, Odo now felt significantly more secure in recognizing when women – or humanoids in general – were dropping hints.

In retrospect, he’d come to realize the initial sting of the Arissa incident was just that – a blow to the ego and his need to feel accepted and shown affection. She was decent and he sincerely grieved how her own people had violated her mind and memories…though she was not _his_. He did not truly know her. No better than he had known Taya of the Holo Village those years back. 

Ironic. He has a childhood connection with a humanoid girl, and she turns out to be a hologram. He has an affair with a humanoid woman and her entire personality turns out to be fabricated.

Which brings him back to the Major yet again. Kira Nerys may not notice him that way – too busy with concerns of politics and fellow Bajoran men – but she is _real_. Real on the level that he needs, in any case. 

No, he decides. Arissa was no realer than Taya. Meanwhile, he has worked alongside Major Kira for years now and still, the comfort he feels when around her – the ability to be utterly himself, is the greatest gift he could hope for save her love.

That’s when he starts thinking even deeper. Truly missing the days when he’d dismissed all humanoid emotions and relationship dynamics as a waste of time, he finds himself wondering if perhaps the freedom to be oneself around another entity _is_ the meaning of love. Perhaps he doesn’t need Kira Nerys in his bed, around him, inside him. Perhaps he can simply love her as he was always meant to – as he was shown how to on his home world. As a Changeling. The physical hardly mattered in the end.

The experience on his home planet had been the most wonderful he’d ever felt. An emotional and physical fulfillment of all that he ever thought he could want when yearning for Kira. 

When comparing it to the experience with Arissa… 

Well. He found he could revel in the intensity of focusing most of his sensory intake on certain extremities that could venture inside a humanoid. Yet at the end, it was ultimately about the emotional reward of making her… _peak_ multiple times. He knew from both the novels and the memories left over from Curzon Dax that this was a very good thing. Not to mention the ego boost of how much she exoticized his nature, finding it alluring rather than frightening. 

And yet that paled in comparison to the physical joys of a link. In retrospect, he'd even tended to hold Arissa flush against his body, their foreheads nearly always touching...simulating the motions of a link that could never be wholly realized. While high on - he supposed it was ego again - with Arissa, the pride in his own stamina could hardly compare to the seemingly endless waves of bliss he’d felt with one of his own kind. Certainly, he'd teased her hand with a hint of his true nature, though the ability of a sincere link had never occurred to him. Indeed, he'd never even felt the urge to attempt one.

And yet…

Why rule out the possibility of linking with a humanoid? After all, his default state was liquid and humanoid solids had pores…

He had to at least try. If he could only try. A simple touch of the hand would do. He just needed to see if it was possible. If not, he’d take Quark’s advice and cease his pursuit of her altogether. Perhaps disembark the station altogether and begin a search for the other ninety-nine Changelings the Founders had released years ago.

Moments later, he was thunderstruck by who turned the corner, nearly colliding with his shoulder.

“Major,” Odo stated, in a higher tone than he would have liked.

“Odo,” that grin that managed to be cheerful and wistful all at once, “Can’t get to sleep? Or are you investigating something at this hour?”

“I…” Odo paused. “No investigations. I simply haven’t felt the need to rest yet tonight.”

“I can relate,” Kira sighed. “Actually, I wouldn’t mind a change of scenery from Ops and my quarters. Could I trouble you for a visit to your quarters?”

Odo almost gasped and then frowned. “You’re not seeing Shakaar tonight?”

Something fluttered across Kira’s eyes then. Almost too quickly to catch it, Odo almost thought it looked like…confusion? Hesitation? Then it was gone.

“Mm, Shakaar is sleeping early this evening. More restfully than I. Please?”

After another brief pause, Odo led the way back to his quarters.

Odo allowed the Major to enter first, nearly second guessing his initial desire to shut the door. This is how things had escalated with Arissa. Although Kira had been in here several times before…

Leaning against Odo's large shapeshifting apparatus, Kira turned to face him and smiled again. “So tell me, Constable. What’s been on your mind?”

Damn those sensations left over from when he was a solid. He was still so easily provoked into arousal. Her current pose was horribly distracting…

“Oh you know…the usual cases.”

“Really?” Big brown eyes were questioning. “No more thoughts on the Cardassian Union? The Romulans? The Dominion?”

“Politics have always been more your area, Major,” Odo admitted lightly, “I’ve always been more of a micro manager.”

Kira laughed then, a high dry sound. “Indeed! Yet we’re both control freaks in our own way.”

Odo almost chuckled at that. Then Kira’s next move stopped him short. Languidly, she pushed off the structure behind her and sauntered toward him. 

“I have to be honest with you, Odo,” her voice dropped to just above a whisper, “I needed to speak with you. Something has been bothering me, and I can’t keep it in any longer.”

As she raised a hand to lightly touch his cheek – perhaps the most intimate gesture he could recall her ever making – he subconsciously activated the link mechanism in his cells.

He hated it. And yet, he couldn’t help it and wasn’t ashamed. She was touching him consensually, and he just needed to see if it would work.

A spark – no, a jolt – of energy shot from his flesh to her fingers and she gasped. “I – I want to be with you. It’s wrong, yes. But the worst part is that I’ve waited so long to tell you. It’s no one’s fault but my own that timing never seems right. But I simply don’t _care_ anymore!”

She then slipped her fingers into his hair and pulled his face down, claiming his mouth with her own. 

Deep down, Odo’s suspicious nature had trouble believing this could be happening. Shakaar would _not_ be pleased. Kira wouldn’t be doing this to get back at the Bajoran for something, would she?

No, Odo thought as his hand dropped from her nape to the small of her back. Not his Kira. She was honest. She was beautiful. 

Kira gasped and moaned quietly as Odo struggled to tone down his own breathing. How utterly constraining this form could be! The urge to simply liquefy in her arms – and even further, to _melt_ her right along with him was almost frightening. Most of all it was exhilarating. 

He now had her backed against the sculpture. That urge to revert to his natural state was growing ever stronger, though he wasn’t tired. 

“Let go,” he distantly sensed her whisper against his lips, “Give in. Be you.”

“It works,” he nearly stuttered, “I – I want to link with you.”

“Go right ahead,” Kira’s voice was now sultry and he was on fire, “I’m not asking.”

Odo’s eyes opened, seeking out the warm brown pools before him. Sure enough, she gazed right up into his own blue ones. 

“How could you ever pretend to be anything but what you are?”

Odo could have sworn he felt his very core freeze over. At this stage, he felt more than saw the fingers she dragged across his cheek smooth over into a seamless tendril of amber. 

Through his haze of arousal, Odo tore out of her embrace and gripped the back of her neck, shoving her against the metal behind them with renewed force.

“No!” he shouted, his face still a hair's breadth from hers. “This isn’t real! Why? _Why_ do you keep this up?”

Instead of reverting to her usual humanoid form, the being who looked like Kira retained the Major’s shape. Odo knew his form was slipping under his distress, skin shining as he fought the urge to both lash out with his natural form and link to take it all away.

"Such strength," her voice was still husky with need. "Such promise."

She made no move to follow him, even as he released her and turned to sprint from the room.

“I’ve told you before,” her voice trailed after him, more in his mind than aloud, “You could never have that with her or any solid. Only we can give you that true peace!”

Odo truly did run to Ops then. Chief O’Brien, Sisko, Dax - anyone who could help him diffuse this situation. But what exactly was this situation? Odo could already tell that Ops appeared empty as he palmed over his comm. Badge. 

“Odo to…” 

He sensed her before he saw her. She was standing right behind him. She was fast, no doubt about it.

“You still have much to learn,” came a voice that was still Kira’s.

She truly was in his mind. Slowly, he turned to face her.

Then came a flash and buzzing as a containment field encased his fellow Changeling. Behind the confused-looking Major imitation, Garak grinned. 

“Don’t look so dismayed to see me, Constable,” he said smoothly, “It won’t be you I use the device on this time.”

Trailing in behind Garak, was the real Major Kira. Her dark eyes locked with his and he truly wished he could disappear right there.

That was when their new prisoner began throwing herself against the invisible barrier, forming and reforming from solid back into liquid and finally solid again. A solid form that still looked like Kira Nerys. 

“You can’t!” she pleaded and if the real Kira hadn’t been standing right there, the cries of this doppelganger would have torn him inside, “We’ve fought too hard for you to side with them! Please, child! Please! You _need_ us! You are so beautiful! Please, I cannot lose you again.”

Meanwhile, Kira Nerys was taken aback. It wasn’t her mirror version, surely. But then who was this look-alike? And what was Garak up to?

Odo's intrigue was also piqued by the Cardassian's actions. How had Garak even known there was another Changeling aboard the station?

“Garak, tell me now what the hell is going on here!” the Major demanded.

The Cardassian smiled, ever tranquil. “Of course, my dear. This is why I called you here. This is a friend of Odo’s from his home world. I put it together following a security report stating the presence of another Major Kira on the surveillance feed, despite her presence at a meeting in Ops within the last hour.”

“Why does she look like me?” Kira voiced, barely above a whisper. 

She was beginning to understand. It was the one who had shown Odo around when they’d first landed on that planet those years back.

Just now, the Changeling encased in the field seemed to have regained composure, raising herself gracefully to a standing position from where she’d been bent over, pushing against the field’s wall. 

“It seemed the only way he’d hear reason. I sincerely do not understand what he sees in you. He has sought your acceptance for years. Your affection. Fought by your side and yet, you don’t even notice. You use – as all monoforms use. You use and you destroy.”

Kira’s hand drew instinctively toward her phaser as she strode up to the containment field, Garak gently touching her shoulder to keep her from activating an energy burst. 

“What are you getting at?”

Her double smiled then, her eyes gleaming in an uncanny resemblance to those of Nerys’s mirror self. “He thinks he’s in love with you. You – a solid. A life form that regards yourselves as entirely superior. With your weapons and your constant need to conquer. When truly, we are all just matter wearing different faces.”

Kira’s gaze snapped toward Odo then, who was avoiding her eyes by staring unblinkingly at the Kira imitation, his expression unreadable.

“But it’s hardly important,” the double continued, closing the short distance to the field’s invisible wall, now standing nearly nose-to-nose with the Major. “Soon enough, being solid, liquid or gaseous will be of no consequence for you. Matter has no state when it ceases to exist at all.”


	2. Game On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Odo in this installment, but he is to come. :)
> 
> Musical inspiration: "Jupiter" by Brandon & Derek Fiechter

Kira Nerys sat numbly in her quarters. She couldn’t stand to face anyone at this moment. Not even Captain Sisko.

What had really been revealed tonight? Well, that Founder was on the station. It was her second appearance since linking with Odo to cure him. Though she’d looked very different then…

And now Nerys knew why. Or at least she had heard the Founder's reasoning. Could it be true? _Love_? Admittedly, she’d always harbored an immense curiosity regarding Odo’s nature and how much he truly gained from the humanoid experience, seeing - as she herself had recently pointed out to him - Odo was in fact solid eighteen hours per day.

In fact, she had been curious from the start, ever since discovering that he was an isolate species, shortly after encountering him that night on Terok Nor.

Indeed, upon their visit to his home world, the female Founder’s initial greeting had been… _odd_ to say the least. Nerys had felt the distinct impression that she’d been the intrusive solid, not only among many Changelings, but specifically between Odo and this specific Changeling. 

She idly wondered if linking with them all en masse as a Great Link differed from a link between two individual Changelings. Was one somehow more intimate than the other? Surely, by humanoid standards, the latter would be considered more meaningful, though she hardly felt qualified to impose her outlook upon whatever his species practiced.

Still, intimacy was intimacy. Could she really have been so blind to assume that a sentient life form such as Odo couldn’t feel affection along the same lines as a solid?

Liquid and solid…all cells. All atoms.

That brought her back to the most recent words of the Changeling they now kept prisoner in the ultra energized holding cell, guarded by Garak’s quantum stasis device. 

The Cardassian had briefed her and Sisko on this device – after using it on Odo. Simply thinking about Garak’s vague description of its effects on him made her feel ill. She’d very much wanted to speak with Odo herself, though couldn’t find the heart to make him talk about it. 

For the past four days, Nerys had avoided Odo and many others like the plague. She only associated with the main team members of Ops, such as Sisko, Worf and occasionally Bashir and Dax. 

The rest she spent thinking. Until her comm. Badge chirped.

“Sisko to Kira,” came the gruff baritone.

“Kira here.”

“Please report to holding cell 319.”

Before she stepped over the threshold, Kira was stopped subtly by both Garak and Sisko, who stepped aside to let the Cardassian speak.

“It’s been nearly 84 hours and still, no change,” Garak reported solemnly.

“How long did it take for Odo to…have a change of health?” Kira asked after a pause.

“His cycle was up at the time, so starting from then, only about an hour past the sixteenth hour mark from his previous regeneration.”

Nerys spared a glance between the two men at that point to where she could just make out the creature in the cell – still looking exactly like Kira.

“She hasn’t said anything?” came Kira’s next question.

Benjamin shook his head. “Not a word. We thought maybe she’d speak with you, seeing as she chose to keep this form rather than the previous appearance from her last visit.”

“Barring that,” Garak put in, “We’ll have to bring in Odo. Anything that might serve to provide some warning of any pending Jem’Hadar attacks.”

“No,” Kira’s tone was final, “Odo can’t do any good in this situation.”

She’d seen the way Odo had looked not only when studying the other Changeling several days prior but after some reflection, also his expression upon returning to her that night in the garden on his home world. Pure sated bliss. Anything that made such a personality look that way was not to be trusted…and frankly scared the hell out of Nerys. And if she was being truly honest, the effect this Changeling seemed to have on him pissed Kira off as much as it unnerved her. 

Even when Nerys had struggled with the guilt upon the slight possessiveness she’d felt regarding Odo and that Idanian woman – despite Kira’s involvement with Shakaar – it had never reached this level of envy.

And not only envy over Odo. Truly, Dax was right. It wasn’t as if they could expect Odo to remain naïve of the basic practices of humanoid interaction forever. 

No. This was pure, unadulterated anger spurred on by fear. Fear of the Jem’Hadar, the Vorta and the Founders themselves. This legion that called itself the Dominion had destroyed hundreds of worlds and survived for over two millennia.

Suddenly, the plight of Bajor against the Cardassians seemed small by comparison. These entities knew how to fight and how to win against countless different races. And what Kira Nerys feared she didn’t know might just get them all killed, starting with Bajor and the Federation.

Even the creature in the transparent holding cell – the Major had no idea how old it was.

“I’ll talk to her,” Kira spoke up after realizing she’d drifted off for a beat. 

Striding forward, Nerys felt the stares of Sisko and Garak on her back as she approached the holding cell.

Despite the seat at the cell's center, the Changeling – Kira’s double – sat against the left wall, giving Nerys a view of her profile. 

_Breathe_. Nerys thought. _This is no different from dealing with that mirror business_.

Except even that Mirror version was still Kira Nerys, a version which – even if repressed – still existed within the Major herself. The entity behind that barrier was an entirely unpredictable and very powerful life form with unknown motives beyond the desire to murder.

“Hello, Major,” Nerys’s own voice from several meters away sent a chill down her spine. “Clever, I admit. The…device your Cardassian uses.”

As the Bajoran stepped up to the field barrier, the Changeling slowly glanced in her direction for the first time. 

Kira steeled herself to look this thing straight in the eyes. She idly wondered if Garak and Sisko had backed away, but couldn’t be bothered to dwell for too long.

“Why haven’t your Jem’Hadar come for you yet?”

The creature laughed in a manner that was disconcertingly close to Kira’s actual laugh. Perhaps a touch drier. 

“The Jem’Hadar are useful for striking widespread fear. For…closer encounters, that sort of symbolism becomes less necessary.”

After another steady inhale, Kira sat down, tucking her knees under her and regarded the – woman in the cell. If what she said were true, then the station faced no immediate threats from the Jem’Hadar. There was still time.

“Then why have you come? What do you want here?”

“ _We_ ,” began the Changeling, “Want what you’re keeping from us.”

Nerys bristled again. “You gave him _up_! If you’d raised him, he’d likely be on your side!”

“There are so many of you,” her double almost seemed to be speaking rhetorically now, “So many brutal, ruthless solids. The sheer number should portray the obvious imbalance of power. You cannot possibly be the victims.”

“Anyone on whom you declare war are victims,” Nerys protested, “And coming here – looking like me. Are you really so desperate?”

Suddenly the Changeling changed subjects. “It bothered me too, if you must know. Learning that he was with that woman – Terran, Idanian, or whatever manner of solid she was. You’re all the same in the end.”

Kira’s eyes widened slightly and her imitation grinned ruefully. 

“In case you were wondering, they were intimate and she was his first…humanoid, that is. When we link, I come to know everything about him. All he’s seen, done, felt. Let me tell you…nothing he did with her even came close to what I showed him that night you were wandering around that garden speaking to trees.”

Nerys swallowed hard. _Show no emotion_.

“You see, when I stabilized his condition, that was a healing link. An intimate link is something much different and yet, we share thoughts just the same. Both links showed me the same horrific memories. Major, do you know why keeping others safe is so essential to your Chief of Security? Because for the first seven years of his contact with solids, the one you call Odo was treated as two different kinds of experiments – scientific and carnal, most of it while he was in liquid state, which as you must know, is the same as nudity for us. He had absolutely no say in what was done to him and what he was made to do. Not even that Bajoran scientist could prevent it. The Cardassians saw to that. 

“More recently, the Cardassian Elim Garak trapped Odo with that same device you see here now and prevented him from regenerating. I’m sure you heard of the results…how he began to desiccate in horrendous pain. An experience which finally pushed him to admit that he wants to return home to us. And now, you side with the Cardassians to prevent us from taking him back. From wiping away the blight that has become the solid’s barbarism.”

Kira took this chance to speak, her mouth suddenly dry with this latest revelation. 

“The Cardassians were monsters. They viewed Odo as property, as they did us all. He is safe now with us."

"Our people are quite literally fluid. We adapt to our surroundings," the Founder stated simply. "For instance, the scientist who experimented on Odo was his first exposure to another life form that he can recall. Therefore, he models his appearance in kind. That's how we generally go about taking solid form - it's the very reason he even presents as male. Such gender distinctions are of no importance to us." 

"But what have the solids ever done to the Changelings at large?” Kira wanted to know, trying to hide her intrigue at this latest revelation. Then what did that say about why this Changeling presented as female?

“Let’s just say that we can no longer reproduce the way we used to - a classic example of how our adaptive talents have proved crucial. Evolutionary meddling was a pastime your kind has found most entertaining.”

 _Rather like the Founders with the Jem'Hadar_.

“Those weren’t the Bajorans or any species I’ve ever heard of!” Nerys insisted, “We don’t interfere with, attack or torture life forms that way.”

“Yet you have no qualms about using that device.”

Kira raised her eyebrows. “I wasn’t aware that the device was used on Odo until after the fact,” though she realized this did not excuse anything, “In any case, it doesn’t look as if the device is doing you any harm.”

The Changeling smiled again, dark eyes twinkling. Shakaar had told her on more than one occasion how endearing he found that twinkle. 

“I’ve been around a long time, child. You fancy yourself a warrior – a freedom fighter. You could stand to learn a lesson or two from us. True warriors who have been fighting wars like yours with the Cardassians longer than you can imagine.”

Kira decided enough was enough. “You are _not_ superior,” she breathed, “How could you be? You’re nothing more than a manipulative, murdering savage.”

The founder’s gaze remained stone cold, unblinking. The hint of a smile still graced her features as she slowly swiveled her head to face away from Nerys. Even that small motion was decidedly bizarre - too graceful to be natural. “This conversation is over.”

“Like hell it is,” Kira fumed as she stood up and turned for the exit, lest she risk succumbing to her sudden anger and use her fist to test the potency of the containment field.

Before returning to her quarters, Major Kira tried out polaron emitters for the first time. Fluctuating between running Garak’s device and activating the emitters, Nerys struggled not to smile as the Founder in the holding cell writhed in silent agony, being forcibly transformed back and forth into what looked like Kira and her natural amber liquid state.

This was one of those few instances when Kira embraced the label 'terrorist'. No conniving alien creature was going to question her martial abilities.

 

Dr. Julian Bashir felt as if his heart was beating out of his chest. 

He had gone behind Captain Sisko’s back and – contacted Nog. Perhaps a seemingly idiotic method of obtaining any sound information, the young Ferengi seemed to be the most reliable source for such an undertaking. 

Evidently, members of the Red Squad specializing in the sciences had carried on their activities following the suspension of Admiral Leyton months ago. According to Nog, these ensigns claimed to have gathered samples of the cellular residue left behind from various encounters with Changelings. After manipulating the residue for nearly two months, the young scientists had developed an RNA-based pathogen that inhibited the morphogenic enzymes of a Changeling and broke down its cellular structure.

Now all Julian had to do was obtain a sample from Odo – no, perhaps the other Changeling would be an easier feat – and experiment with aggressively degenerative RNA molecules until he could successfully replicate a similar type of pathogen here on the station. 

So something like this was possible. How hadn’t he thought of it before?


	3. Release

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Musical inspiration: "A Wonderful Thing" by Richard Wells

“Was that truly necessary?” Captain Sisko asked as Nerys had exited the holding chamber. “Did you actually manage to get anything out of her?”

“No,” Nerys replied curtly. “Though it shows us that even older Changelings can be harmed. I don’t see how this wasn’t tried before. These people cannot keep thinking they’re above us, Captain. It’s what they’ve been allowed to believe for far too long.”

 

Even after reaching the upper decks, Nerys was still fuming. Standing outside her quarters, she slumped against the door and closed her eyes, taking a breath. She thanked the stars that Shakaar had cleared the station yesterday. She didn’t want to put him through any more trouble or tense silences. In truth, she’d begun to wonder if perhaps she needed a lot more time apart from him. To figure out everything regarding the war and…her own obvious emotional issues at hand. 

Shakaar hadn’t even mentioned when he’d next return to Deep Space Nine – and perhaps that was for the best right now, especially following the message from the orbs indicating that they were to take separate paths. 

“Major…Nerys, can we please speak?”

Kira’s eyes shot open at the soft tone. Surely enough, Odo stood before her, his blue eyes betraying nothing.

Nerys regretted the next thing out of her mouth nearly before she’d finished speaking. “Just so you know, it’s actually me. Major Kira Nerys. Wouldn’t want to disappoint.”

_Damn it._

Odo’s gaze softened a bit, but remained the same otherwise. “I am well aware of that, Major. In fact, I’d rather talk here in a safe space rather than go into your quarters. I want you to know that you have my full respect and can trust me.”  


“Odo, look,” Nerys truly wanted the ground to swallow her up, “I didn’t mean to bite. I was…it’s just been a long week. And…I don’t want you to feel embarrassed about anything. I know I can trust you. And you can always trust me to listen and take you seriously. But can I ask…if you’re sure what you’re feeling is romantic? We’ve been friends for years, maybe you just feel close enough to trust me with your life?”

“Nerys,” he used her first name again, “Unconditional trust is something you require in the closest friends…and what is a romantic relationship besides the closest of friendships? The Founder…the other member of my people on the station…chose your form because of the belief that I value you over all other solids. The way you looked at Vedek Bareil and Shakaar, the way Chief O’Brien looks at his wife…this is how I see you. Though it might be difficult to tell through my demeanor - Prophets know, from my actual facial expressions – yes, I feel such for you. I have for a while. I can’t explain it. It simply feels… _right_.”

As she had once advised him those years prior on his home world, Kira decided to simply bite her tongue for once and quit questioning. Still, she couldn’t believe she had been so blind. 

Odo was not the most objectively attractive by Bajoran standards – though he was certainly not unattractive, blending in rather well among the vast races of humanoids she’d encountered. 

What was more, his sense of justice and above all, his genuine nature remained something she had never questioned. And regardless of the words from that creature they now kept prisoner, he was still innocent and Nerys knew that he still wanted for humanoid affection. Affection from people like those who had raised him. Even after his encounters with his race, he still had far more experience with solids. It only made sense that he would seek their approval and acceptance above those of his own species.

Yes, he had made mistakes, but so had she. He was not alone. And Nerys intended to make sure he wouldn’t have any need to run off. 

“Yes,” she mouthed, realizing she’d never dropped his gaze this whole time. “It does feel right.”

When Odo leaned in slowly, Nerys didn’t flinch or back away. Though she also didn’t move in toward him. He had to realize this was the real Nerys and not a member of his own species that wished to seduce him with a link. For that reason, she could withstand the urge to be the aggressor in this instance.

The first thing Nerys realized as she took several moments to explore Odo’s lips and then mouth with hers was the very humanoid feel of it. He was warm and moist in all the right places. Beneath her fingertips, his neck was also heated and very smooth to the touch. 

Distantly, Nerys registered the door open behind her and backed into the room. Odo didn’t seem to be rushing anything, though Kira was already beginning to feel hot and heavy. Strangely enough, she was also feeling a faint urge to sneeze. She reasoned it must be the adrenaline leftover from the encounter downstairs. Her blood must still be running hot.

Well, if she was going to relieve tension, it may as well be with someone with whom she felt sincerely comfortable.

To hell with concerns of consorting with coworkers. Beyond the fact that she knew she needed this, she really didn’t want to think right now. Too many had been here first and she wanted to be here for him from this moment on. 

_Prophets_ , Odo was a good kisser. Perhaps he had gotten up to reading some diverse literature – or maybe she had that Idanian woman to thank.

Spurred on by a sudden surge of envy, Nerys took Odo’s lower lip between her teeth as she sat astride him on the bed.

Then her train of thought passed from the Idanian to the Changeling in the cell below. 

“Odo,” she managed in a silky lilt, “I want you to link with me.”

Even as a ripple shuddered through the Changeling’s form, he made sure to keep kissing her. Despite his gentle efforts to guide her to the bed, Nerys soon fell to the floor, bringing him with her.

Nerys recalled what the other Changeling had mentioned about their natural state being akin to nudity. She must tread carefully not to make him feel too vulnerable.

“You can do it. We can do it. I want you to be yourself with me.”

This was starting to sound a lot like Arissa, Odo decided. He chuckled, “Exoticizing me now, are you?”

“Nothing to exoticize,” Nerys retorted as she started to grind softly against him. “Lovemaking is lovemaking. Just try it.”

Odo suppressed a tremor at her commanding tone. “As you wish, Major Kira.”

Nerys couldn’t quite put into words the next sensation. She had the distinct impression that Odo had liquefied his entire form, the translucent amber shining softly in the dim lights overhead. The temperature was a touch above lukewarm, much like a Bajoran bathhouse. 

As Nerys sighed quietly, she vaguely noted that her clothing was still on and yet…she could feel him seeping into her flesh. Across every centimeter of her skin, she felt what seemed to be tiny electric shocks, tiny whirlpools centering around each nipple and between her thighs….

And then her face was submerged.

Nerys’s initial reaction was to panic, though her alarm soon dissipated. Somehow she could still breathe. Perhaps there were tiny air pockets around her nose and mouth, but she had no way to be sure. Perhaps she could ask Odo whenever this was over…

Though she hardly wanted it to end. While the rippling liquid surrounding her certainly focused on her nose bridge, ears, breasts and nether regions, she felt as if her entire body had come alive with the most vivid sensations she’d ever experienced. 

_Just let go. I've got you_.

She sensed his words touch her mind more than she heard them. It didn’t take long before she realized that much of the bliss she was experiencing came from Odo’s own feelings reflected back at her. She may have cried out - or stayed silent. She'd no way to tell.

Somehow, she could sense it all through touch. The physical, certainly. How warm she felt on the surface and inside. Her abdomen where she had carried life for a time, a fact which she’d always suspected had fascinated Odo. After all, it wasn't so different from when he had carried that infant Changeling for a brief time himself...

Yet the sensations spread to include Odo’s emotions. Amidst the marked trepidation, Nerys could make out affection, dependence and over all, an immense desire to protect. 

She had never partaken in any kind of telepathy before and this was simply mindblowing. As if on cue, the next ripple that shuddered through their now melded forms caused the growing physical sensation within Nerys’s body to quicken and explode without warning. 

Yes, it was a climax. A climax that riveted her entire being, both flesh and psyche…all while her clothing remained in place. 

Closing her eyes, Nerys stretched out her limbs within the liquid amber orb that now encased her. It wasn't a minute before that stirring began again from deep within. Later, Nerys couldn't have recalled how long the encounter lasted.

This beautiful, immensely powerful and otherworldly creature was making love to her following years of repressed longing. That was one fact the other Changeling had gotten correct – Odo was beautiful, and Kira Nerys would never let him go.


	4. Gravity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Musical inspiration: "Black Hole" by Brandon & Derek Fiechter

When he came to and solidified once again, Odo hadn’t the faintest idea what the hour might be. All he registered was the form of Nerys lying beside him. She was a serene sight to be hold, no doubt…and yet, the feel of her flesh, her reactions and her emotions through his sensory system had been the most incredible experience he’d ever known. Even as a humanoid, Odo’s sense of touch remained his keenest.

No, their interaction hadn’t begun with a natural cellular urge to link – not like a bond between Changelings, but instead a combination between the solid intimacy of physical passion and his more instinctual sharing of the resulting sensations. 

While a true link involved a complete sharing of such sensations and indeed, every single cell in his form, making love to Nerys had brought him far closer to true release than his previous experience with a solid had. 

Nerys opened her eyes – and smiled at him.

“Morning,” she swiveled languidly, trying not to let herself be distracted by his body which was now bereft of clothes. “Computer, time.”

“The time is oh-nine hours and twenty-three minutes.”

Both Kira and Odo bolted upright.

“We’ll talk soon,” she smiled lightly, embracing him with a kiss on the cheek. “Don’t worry, I’ll leave first. Your privacy is respected.”

Odo morphed on his usual uniform. Before he could speak, the Major was gone.

After about two minutes, when he was certain no one was passing by, Odo exited Nerys’s quarters.

 

It wasn’t until Nerys had finished up at their morning Ops meeting - following wayward glances from a few, including Jadzia – that she realized she’d never changed out of her uniform and moreover, that it was completely dry. Thankfully. 

Moreover, the lightheadedness she’d been feeling since she woke this morning had grown steadily worse. When she nearly tripped over her own feet on the way to the promenade for some water, Nerys decided she best pay a visit to Bashir just for a checkup. Even if she had a little virus, a simple hypo should do the trick.

“Well, no fever,” Julian confirmed in a light tone, “And your blood pressure looks normal. Since you’ve been staying hydrated, all I can see from these readings is a mild electrolyte imbalance – for which you would be correct. Hypo, it is.”

Once the hypo was administered, Nerys turned to leave when the doctor stopped her gently. “One more thing, Major. I’d like to take a blood sample, just to be sure your hormonal levels have stayed balanced.”

“Oh, of course,” Kira dearly hoped she hadn’t any lingering pregnancy hormones.

Nerys had been gone for several minutes before the Sickbay computer began to state the results of the blood sample. 

“No presence of gravida hormones detected.” 

“No presence of bacterial, fungal or viral infection detected.”

“Presence of previously logged substance detected.”

Julian blinked. “Computer, state the source of this log.”

“Results logged by Starfleet Science Branch.”

Bashir was truly intrigued now. “Computer, identify this substance.”

“Substance classification: Morphogenic Enzyme.”

Initially relieved that he didn’t need to approach either the constable or the psychotic creature on the lower level, Dr. Bashir did a double take upon realizing exactly from whom the sample had come. 

Truly, it wasn’t his business. Confidentiality and all. He should be thanking the stars, not asking questions. The Major certainly seemed well enough overall. So long as her blood itself was normal.

Now to get to work….

 

Within the next week, Dr. Julian Bashir was able to isolate an RNA-based protein that degenerated the enzyme nearly instantaneously. Of course, the shapeshifting inhibitor and general difficulty in leaving liquid state would take several minutes, but it was the closest they had come yet – and the closest Julian was willing to allow with that thing below. 

He could keep working on a faster-acting pathogen. Most importantly, it had proven harmless on humanoids of three different species, including Bajoran. In the meantime, he called Kira to his office.

“What is this?” she asked, taking the vial of clear liquid.

“It degenerates the morphogenic enzyme,” Bashir explained and then elaborated, “It prevents Changelings from shifting.”

Nerys tensed visibly. “Is this something you’re giving to everyone? How did you discover this?”

“I’ve tested it on the cadavers of three types of humanoids that have recently passed, one of them Bajoran,” Julian assured her, “Yes, I am planning on distributing it to all for whose species it’s been confirmed as harmless.”

“So, am I supposed to drink it?”

“In fact, yes,” Julian deadpanned. 

The Major didn’t drop her gaze.

“Very well. Just so prove that there is no nefarious purpose…” the doctor relented and picked up a sampler, withdrawing some of his blood into its own vial.

He held it up to the light, and Nerys watched carefully as the blood remained liquid.

“Well, I’m staying here while I do it,” With that, Nerys downed the serum. “Tastes like water.”

“Please feel free to stay as long as you like, to make sure it doesn’t have any effects.”

Kira stayed seated on the examining bed.

Bashir continued, “Major…I’ll be instructing everyone the same, but please. Refrain from having any close contact with Constable Odo. Not that you would. But we’ve reason to believe this serum is very transmutable. Everyone who ingests it and works with him must tread carefully.”

Kira scoffed. “Julian, Odo told us that when he fought that other Changeling who tried to blow up the station, they weren’t able to really harm each other until the assailant reached inside Odo’s chest. I think it’d be unlikely for any of us to get that angry with Odo, even Quark.”

“That would be the center of their morphogenic matrix,” Julian reasoned, “Very well, Nerys. I trust you to be cautious. Though I would suggest you be the one to announce plans for select administration of this serum at the Ops meeting this afternoon.”

 

Odo was perplexed. Nerys hadn’t contacted him since they’d left her quarters two mornings prior. Even at the all-hands meeting in Ops earlier today, she had tactfully avoided his gaze. Then again, she likely had a lot on her mind with that serum that Dr. Bashir had cooked up. Not that Odo could deny it was a brilliant and likely necessary precaution.

He knew he could trust her to be forthright with him. If she’d been bothered by the other night, surely she would have told him. 

Besides, such petty concerns as post-intimacy etiquette really shouldn’t bother him when it came to someone he’d known for years, except…he was feeling restless.

 _Very restless_.

In fact, he’d been on his way to the promenade – when he glanced up and found himself on the lower deck.

Back in the area with the holding cells.

As he slowly took in his surroundings, the restlessness suddenly increased. Along with guilt.

“I was wondering when you’d appear again,” the voice startled Odo, even though he’d known of the prisoner’s presence down here.

“What are you doing?” he eyed her, still sitting in the cell looking like Nerys.

Beside the containment field, that torture device sat on a low stand, multi-colored lights flashing.

“Awaiting more torture,” she replied, averting her gaze once more. 

Odo remained silent.

“I meant it, you know - you are a beauty to behold. A beauty that extends deeper than the aesthetics valued by the solids. Your glory is apparent in your strength."

Still, he said nothing.

I am so sorry…” she whispered, and he wondered if it was aloud or in his mind. "For leaving you. For all that you've endured out here. For making you ill. I've seen...how you nurtured one of our own inside yourself. You seemed to have quite the knack for it. So many memories..."

Odo remained silent, hoping she wouldn't continue on the subject. Having been raised among solids and their taboos, he truly didn't want to know what implications her words might hold.

Then she turned back to face him, Nerys’s dark eyes glistening in the soft light. “I’ve no wish to lie to you. I choose this form, because I don’t want you to feel as if I’m mocking your abilities. You've experienced enough of that with the form we left you in as a solid.”

 _So naturally she takes Kira's form again_.

Normally, Odo would have scoffed and made it very clear that there was no fooling him. Though somehow, he’d always been uncharacteristically lax when it came to this one’s manipulative tendencies. He was aware of his shortcoming on that front, and yet he still let it slide.

“I’d have killed anyone else by now,” he rasped, the welling restlessness now reaching new heights as his feet seemed to move of their own accord toward the holding cell. “I think you know that.”

“I do,” came Nerys’s voice softly, “Though I think we both know that you need your people. The Link must be made whole again. Our true strength lies in our unity, as certain as the gravity from a black hole, pulling forth everything in its path. We understand you and can give you a world where you will never be looked at with fear or resentment. Where no one will refer to you as 'nothing' ever again."

Somehow Odo realized that he had been wondering when she might bring up the names given to him by the solids.

“Now listen to me," she continued, "First you will dismantle that device. Then you are going to initiate a security override and release me. I will leave, just as I have before. I will leave you all in peace.”

“And if not?” Odo pressed, though his fingers already reached for the dial pad at the edge of the containment field. 

“If not,” his kinsperson never dropped her eyes from his as she reached out her hand palm-up toward the field barrier, centimeters from his knee, “The Jem'Hadar will arrive within forty-eight hours. I am sparing you.”

So there had always been reenforcements coming.

“ _Why_?” 

In any other instance, he would have questioned the ability of an enemy to destroy the station. 

Now, however, Odo felt about to jump out of this solid skin, the pull was so strong. Every cell in his body was screaming the urge to link with what sat on the other side of that barrier.

“As the Founder essence of our race, my primary motivation has been your return to the Link. In my absence, the protective drive leaves our people compliant and therefore, vulnerable. They need me. I’ve relented trying to take you back. If you truly want to come home, you will.”

Even as he keyed the security override and the containment field fizzled away, Odo longed to shout his apology to the crew. Three levels of a space station stood little chance against a force that had called him from across a quadrant. Still, this agony was simply too great.

His final move was to deactivate the regenerative inhibitor.

Then she was on him from one nanosecond to the next, knocking him onto his back on the floor. Not linking with him as he’d anticipated, but capturing his lips in a desperate frenzy. These kisses were harsher than the ones from their earlier encounter in his quarters. She grasped handfuls of his hair, then morphed away her clothing. He soon followed suit.

“I know you’ve tried to link with her, and I must say,” she was breathing heavily just like a solid, leaning her forehead against his, “You’re not the only one who’s been curious about another world. Show me how your precious solids prefer it.”

With that, her arm morphed into a tentacle and smashed the surveillance camera in each corner of the room before reverting back to solid form to stroke through Odo's hair. 

It then idly occurred to Odo that not only had he never made love to the real Kira in the way of solids, but he had never in fact seen her without her clothing. 

Now, seeing her form before him – even knowing it wasn’t truly her – was absolutely exquisite. And yet, he intended to use all of his rational thought to maintain some dominance over this member of his people who dared to look like Nerys.

As he plunged inside, both Odo and Nerys’s voices cried out in unison. The feeling of not needing to hold back as he would with a solid was simply intoxicating, peace and oblivion running parallel to ecstasy.

“You take some twisted pleasure in this, don’t you?” he asked her, grasping a fistful of auburn hair. “Looking like someone you know you’ll never be?”

She tensed around him at that, and Odo gasped. Raking his fingers down her back, leaving glistening trails of amber on white flesh, he attempted to flip them over when she slammed him back into the hard floor.  


Odo liquefied his upper body then to lessen the impact, and she seized the opportunity to grasp his hand in hers and initiate a full link.

 _You will_ not _look like her again._ Odo shouted into their link. It was not a request.

She couldn’t believe it. Even despite their link and the indescribable waves of pleasure she could feel crashing over him, he still defended this solid who had tortured her – who couldn’t appreciate him for what he was.

And there was something else as well. Flashes of the station doctor informing Odo of a morphogenic serum that would help protect crew members against Changeling assailants.

Protection, indeed. Somehow that sounded like something the Major would say. Could he have possibly ended up among a worse group of solids?

In that moment, a truth struck Odo through their link - she had absolutely no intention of calling a truce.

When he made to withdraw from her embrace, his senses were suddenly overwhelmed by an immense wave of euphoria, catching him off guard.

 _The solids have a saying, don’t they_? She shot back, head tilting slightly as her own form finally began to liquefy. _When you love someone and they simply refuse to return that love? Ah, yes. Heartbreak._

Odo had no time to react before she thrust her fist into the center of his chest. He gave a liquid roar. He was inside her and she inside him. And never before, not even when that other Changeling had attacked him, had Odo felt greater pain.


	5. Motivation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Musical inspiration: "Into the Unknown" by Brandon & Derek Fiechter

Although he had passed nearly a month ago, Nerys found herself thinking of Tekeny Ghemor. Of Ghemor and her true father, now buried side-by-side. 

Ever since coming to the station and especially since the start of the Dominion War, Major Kira had marveled at the myriad different races who had come together against adversity. Oftentimes it seemed that battle was simply a game played among those with power. Groups who lacked the advantage of brute force resorted to strategic tactics behind the scenes.

She’d heard many opinions among Federation members that Shakaar’s resistance cell had relied too heavily on brute force. Terrorist methods – and Nerys couldn’t deny the thrill that such violence kindled within her, as she tended to associate such brutality with victory. You had to give it your all if you wanted to vanquish those who sought to kill you. 

The Trill before her, on the other hand, seemed to have her own opinions.

“You’re saying you don’t think Ghemor would have taken issue with such zest for violence? What about your father?” Jadzia’s bright blue eyes were inquisitive as they conversed at a table on the promenade. 

Nerys sighed in exasperation. Although Dax hadn’t admitted it, her expression all but revealed that she’d caught word of what had transpired in the holding cell two nights prior. 

Just how many people had witnessed that event?

“I don’t understand you, Jadzia,” Kira retorted, “Most of your relationship with Worf revolves around violence. You make it seem… _fun_. I only resort to it when the situation requires it. That was the only choice we had during the resistance to the Occupation.”

“Yes, but the Occupation has ended,” Jadzia replied, “You can relax. And what Worf and I have is not violent. We care for each other very deeply. I would never hurt him and he’d never hurt me.”

“Right,” Nerys sighed again, “The Cardassians are gone, but now the Dominion wants our quadrant.”

“And that frightens you.” It wasn’t a question. 

Nerys didn’t answer, instead focusing on her raktajino.

“If you want the truth, I’m scared too,” Jadzia said gently, “I’ve never lived through a true war – not in this body, anyway." 

“It’s just…what they can do…” Nerys trailed off.

“I know,” Jadzia assured, “They are very different from anything most of us have encountered and have many forces on their side. We’re all on our toes. Some luck that we have Odo on board to try and understand them at least a little better. Their nature and abilities and such. I know Julian’s been feverish concocting that serum. He won’t let me sample it until he’s sure it’s been perfected. It still amazes me how he managed to isolate the necessary enzyme.”

Major Kira’s mind had already wandered. At the mention of their resident Changeling’s name, her stomach fluttered and she set down her mug. In truth, anything with liquid now made her both uneasy and exhilarated. It was like a combination between performance anxiety and a girlhood crush. 

Surely, what they’d shared hadn’t truly been lovemaking. He had simply comforted her in his own way and she had indulged in a new experience. An experience which she would not let herself feel guilty about wanting to try again.

What’s more, she would not let Jadzia’s thoughts on violence bother her. A Bajoran freedom fighter was hardly a mindless killing machine ruled by her emotions. Surely, being someone who had killed people himself, Odo had understood that, as he had stood by and listened patiently while she told him of her initiation into the Resistance alongside Furel and Lupaza. 

In any case, Nerys knew how to determine who received such treatment, so that people like her father, Ghemor and the people of this station could survive. 

"Dax," Kira chimed to Jadzia's surprise, "What's your scientific perspective on weaponized pathogens?"

Dax raised her eyebrows. "You're thinking of weaponizing this disease? It could work. Like in the form of a gaseous bomb?"

"Something like that," Nerys pondered, "Perhaps Worf would be best suited for the finer strategic details if it actually came to a detonation. And that's assuming the Founders are still where they were when they transformed Odo into a solid. Anyway, I'll first have to speak with Julian about how much of the serum he thinks he can develop and how quickly."

 

“Are you certain you can locate cadavers representing all the species on this station?” Garak asked.

Bashir resisted the urge to roll his eyes. The tailor had insisted on following him back to the lab following their lunch together, and had been peppering him with questions ever since.

“No one is asking you to volunteer, Garak,” Julian assured him, “Besides, I’ve already told you I need to perfect the pathogen before exposing just anyone. The lack of species-specific samples simply bides time for me to procure a faster-acting serum.”

Garak’s blue eyes widened. “Didn’t you say that the pathogen is already fairly instantaneous?”

“It is,” Julian nodded, “But only if administered directly into the center of a Changeling's morphogenic matrix. Anywhere else will take a minute or two for the degenerative effects to spread.”

“Ah yes, the morphogenic matrix,” Garak replied, “As with that fellow that stowed away on board the station two years ago. Well, to put it frankly doctor, I'm surprised. Not at your brilliance in the sciences of course, but the sheer ruthlessness it takes to develop such a pathogen. You realize this could potentially take out the entire Great Link?”

"Right, but let's hope it doesn't come to that. However, it is the only truly mass weapon we have against beings of their nature. If something is necessary, it is necessary. Isolating the disease to the Founders is ideal, but not very feasible.” 

"Hm," Garak was thoughtful, "The question then becomes how it could be spread."

Julian decided his friend had a point. "Any individual infected Changeling should create a chain reaction when it rejoins the Link. The apparent complete cellular meld that transpires will transfer the pathogen."

"Then perhaps we should begin with our Chief of Security," Garak mused. "It makes the most sense in terms of logistics. Furthermore, he trusts you."

Dr. Bashir scoffed. "That would be the day."

Though in truth, Julian failed to see an alternative at this point. If only there were a way to beget an antidote to cure Odo after the deed was done...then again, would the Constable willingly infect his own people? No, surely such an undertaking would require even more deceit...

"Well, in any matter, color me impressed," Garak smiled following a brief pause, pulling the doctor from his thoughts. "You seem to have developed quite a ruthless taste for political interference as of late."

Julian relented, “Come now, I've been working on an antidote simultaneously, just to be safe. I just need to stay on track. Listen, Garak, I really appreciate you keeping me company, but…”

“I know, I know,” Garak finished for him, “You’d like to work without the distraction.”

“Actually, I was turning in for the evening. I think I’ll skip dinner. My vision’s become rather bleary from all this intense studying.”

“I see,” the Cardassian nodded and turned to go. “I bid you a restful night. And Doctor…” he turned around once more before exiting Sickbay. “You can do this.”

Within the next few minutes, Julian had all of his supplies together and leaned over to shut off the computer panels. When he turned toward the door, the doctor started, nearly dropping the case file he was holding.

In the doorway, stood Major Kira. “Hello, Doctor. I hope I didn’t startle you.”

He hadn’t even heard her approach.

“No worries, Major,” Julian managed a smile. “Is everything all right? What can I do for you?”

“I’d like access to all of your files on Odo. I'm securing a comprehensive file on all of Starfleet’s research on Changeling physiology, so that Bajor can be on the same page as the Federation.”

Julian’s eyes narrowed. “Odo? But surely Captain Sisko has shared all Starfleet knowledge collected thus far with Bajoran authorities, so that you may be fully informed.”

Nerys walked up to him then. After an icy pause, she smiled. “Of course, thank you, Doctor. I’ll consult with the captain.”

Just then, the doctor's comm. badge chirped. "Kira to Bashir."

Julian was certain his heart stopped for two full seconds. Whoever stood before him now was not Major Kira.

By the time he realized what had hit him, Julian was lying on the other side of the examining table amidst a pile of fallen vials and steel basins. 

“Bashir to security!” he shouted after frantically palming his comm. badge as hastily as possible. “Intruder in Sickbay!”

Strangely enough, nothing had leapt upon him yet. Glancing around wildly, Julian managed to get to his feet, leaning gingerly against the exam table. His right ankle felt as though it had been sprained or twisted and his shoulder seemed to be dislocated. 

The room appeared empty.

Within the next few moments, two deputies arrived.

“Where is Odo?” Bashir nearly shouted.

“The chief hasn’t responded for the past fifteen minutes, Doctor,” reported one of the deputies. “We were searching for him before you called.”

Determined to stand straight up despite his screaming limbs, Julian’s breath caught as the Major came to stand once again in the doorway behind the two security officers. The serene smile on her lips chilled Julian to the bone.

After trying and failing to motion with his eyes, Bashir finally shouted. “Behind you!”

In a flash of amber, the Nerys imitation fled through one of the ceiling vents.


	6. Last Stand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Musical inspiration: "See What I've Become" by Zack Hemsey

The sheer panic that gripped Kira Nerys vied for dominance with the rage that shot forth at learning that the creature had escaped.

No. Escape was the wrong term. Specifically, she had been _released_. Following the computer’s most recent location of Odo being the first level holding cells and the dismantled surveillance monitors, the identity of her liberator was all too obvious.

Nerys seethed at how that nagging suspicion she usually despised had been right all along. She could never trust him when it came to his own people. Prophets damn that pull they had over him!

He was lost. He was lost, and it was settled. That Founder was surely off the station by now. Kira would march straight down there and infect Odo herself. She’d had enough of this. 

They couldn’t trust him. After so many years as part of the crew on Deep Space Nine…even after what had transpired between him and Kira, he goes and does something like this. It had to end. If he couldn’t get enough of that creature, then Nerys would make damn sure that both she and Odo paid the price.

The calls of an intruder had ceased about two minutes ago, and Bashir was still safely in Sickbay guarded by two security officers. 

Major Kira departed her quarters en route to Odo’s last location – in humanoid form, anyway. She hoped she would still find him in solid form. She felt more equipped to deal with that right now. Less of a distraction.

On the way down, she decided she did not truly want Odo dead. But so long as he couldn't resist the urge to link with the Founder, he was a danger to them all, and she would not let that risk harm anyone else on this station.

 

The first thing Kira noticed when she palmed into the holding cell area was the quiet. It was much too silent, enough to hear the gentle hum of the station generators. 

Rounding the corner, Nerys stopped short. Before her lay about six security guards. Although she saw no blood, there was no way to tell without approaching if they were dead or simply knocked out.

Garak’s torture device still sat upon the stand, deactivated.

Just then, the fine hairs on her nape stood up and she whirled around toward the entrance, phaser in hand.

Nothing.

Allowing herself a shallow intake of breath, Nerys turned back to see about waking the guards – 

To find herself staring into her own smiling face. 

“Greetings, Major.”

Kira’s only thought as she flew the meter and a half to hit the side wall of the room was to steel her phaser in a death grip. She’d seen one of these take out a Changeling in the Mirror Universe. It was certainly her best chance at the moment.

Willing her eyes open despite her dizziness, Nerys forced herself into a sitting position within seconds after going down. She’d hit her head and perhaps bruised her lower back, but twenty years fighting the enemy hadn’t trained her to give up after a single blow.

“Come to show how many beasts you can shift into to finish me off?” Kira taunted, though her husky voice betrayed the strain in her muscles.

The Changeling smirked, sauntering up to Nerys as the Bajoran pulled herself back to a standing position. It truly did resemble Kira to an uncanny degree, making this encounter all the stranger. The only distinguishing feature it had seemed to bother implementing was the absence of the earring on the right ear.

“Oh Major," she replied sweetly, “I wouldn’t choose any other form for this.”

As Kira went to raise her phaser, her double knocked it out of her hand and gripped the Major by her hair, spinning her around and tossing her against the wall by the entrance. 

That time, Kira just managed to shield the back of her head with her fists upon impact, slumping to the floor for a few seconds before springing to her feet again as quickly as her screaming back would permit. 

Eyes darting to where the Changeling stood, Nerys spotted the phaser inside one of the containment cells. Although she assumed the field wasn’t active, the weapon was still too far to reach just now. 

Very well. If this beast actually did play fair and remain in solid humanoid form, perhaps Kira would have some sort of chance. Even if that only meant stalling until backup arrived. 

Closing the short distance between them, Nerys actually succeeded in flipping the Founder onto the floor.

In the next moment, the creature was on her again, pinning her to the wall with a heeled boot. “You truly thought you could outnumber us,” she began again, “Spread your _disease_. What was your plan, then? An air raid? Was it all _your_ idea, Major Kira?”

Darting sideways, Kira just managed to grab the device off its stand. This would have to do for now. Anything that could possibly be used as a weapon in some fashion.

Her look-a-like's gaze followed Nerys's fluid motion, and Kira took this opportunity to swing back with all her might and smash the device across the creature's face, cutting through the amber beneath simulated flesh.

No change, though it did slow down the Changeling, who then proceeded to grab the device from the other end and hurl it against the nearest wall where it broke apart into several pieces. No longer pinned, Kira moved backward, putting more space between them.

“You think you’re so clever,” Kira spat as the Founder strode toward her, faster than before, “In case you haven’t noticed, we _do_ outnumber you.”

“Just like a terrorist to take pleasure in being the bully,” retorted the imitation, “I’m sure Odo won’t be pleased to learn that through our next link.”

Though Nerys realized well enough that she was simply being goaded, the flame inside her ignited full force. As Kira gripped her opponent around the shoulders as hard as she could, the Changeling slammed her forehead into the Bajoran’s face.

White-hot pain flared through Kira’s sensitive nose bridge, and she staggered backward, checking instinctively for blood. Though she was barely bleeding, her entire face throbbed horrendously. 

“I’m the bully?" she cried, "You’re the one who can take any form you want!”

“As I said, no need to resort to other forms,” Kira struggled to register the other’s words through her agony, eyes watering, “The strength remains the same regardless of the form we take. But then, I suppose you're unaccustomed to being beaten, particularly by someone your own size.”

That was too close to the truth for comfort. Even while pregnant, Nerys had succeeded in taking out adult male humanoids, sometimes more than one at a time.

Kira's brain could only focus on rage through the haze of pain. She'd seen how many Bajoran deputies had been taken out, not to mention the memory of how quickly she'd been taken out by the Founder back on that moon. If this monster had wanted Nerys dead immediately, the Bajoran would be so. Instead, the Founder was toying with Kira.

"Your Prophets cannot help you now. Our troops will overrun all of your worlds. You've already lost, Major Kira. Accept it."

The Founder was still advancing slowly as she spoke, until at last she had Nerys backed into the wall. Time to act on that Changeling overconfidence. Nerys had only the hope that pure, unadulterated fury would grant her the strength to do what needed to be done.

Even if it was the last move she ever made.

Lunging forth with a primal cry, Nerys narrowly ducked to avoid a blow to the head and sank her teeth into the Changeling’s chest.

Kira’s next realization was the utterly bizarre, gelatinous substance that filled her mouth – before her right shoulder was wrenched out of its socket and she was shoved against the wall once again with a hoarse shout.

Gasping for breath against the pain as she once again willed herself into a sitting position, Nerys was startled at the sight of the Founder now staggering toward her, clearly struggling to hold its shape.

At the center of its chest, a gaping amber pool was spreading, as the creature finally collapsed not a meter away from Kira.

Once it appeared as though the Founder had lost consciousness, Nerys gave into her own exhaustion and collapsed where she sat, lying parallel to her double who slowly lost its form and reverted to a voluminous golden puddle.

“That’s the last time you’ll wear my face.” Kira murmured as the pool turned from amber to dark blue, and Nerys's vision went dark.


	7. Stardust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Musical inspiration: 
> 
> "Stardust" by Brandon & Derek Fiechter  
> "Dark Nebula" by Derek Fiechter

The momentary weakness from the other Changeling’s assault having passed within an hour, Odo was back on his feet and had discovered his deputies as well as Major Kira.

Somehow, miraculously, his six officers were all only unconscious but still breathing. Once they were all safely to Sickbay and the Changeling confined to a glass jar inside a high-energy holding cell, Odo sat in the Major’s quarters, holding her to his chest.

It was settled. Odo knew he couldn't allow another mistake like this to occur. His kinsperson's sway over him was too great and although he couldn't imagine what horrors must have led her to such extremes, he also would not let her harm any more innocents. This had gone on far too long already...

Although Dr. Bashir had dictated that she be brought in for proper treatment beyond a hypo and dermal regenerator, Odo had assured the young doctor he’d only take a few minutes with Nerys before bringing her to the infirmary himself. 

"I assume you've a plan to clear up this mess?" the young doctor's tone actually managed to remain gentle, despite his words.

"Actually, I do," Odo replied, "The other Changeling will remain here in custody for an indefinite period of time, and I will return to the Great Link. I'd only like this time to bid farewell to the Major."

"Just wait one moment please, Constable," Julian cautioned.

Then he'd left and returned again within several minutes. "Here," he stooped and pressed a hypo to Nerys's neck, "I procured an antidote, just in case."

Clever man, Odo had to give him that. He'd put two and two together.

Soon after, the Bajoran and the Changeling were alone once again.

When Kira opened her eyes and realized in whose arms she lay, she wanted to slap him – to rage at him. Then on second thought…did it truly matter anymore? That creature was finally caught and more powerless than it had been since they’d encountered it. Indefinite custody of Starfleet.

Even Odo likely couldn’t help her now. And if he cared at all for his own survival, he wouldn’t even try. Thank the Prophets that renegade Starfleet branch had done something useful.

“We got her,” was all Nerys settled on, “Their leader.”

“I know,” Odo smoothed back her hair gently. “I’ll spare you the apology. It wouldn’t be respectful, and it’s not what you need to hear.”

“What could I have expected,” Kira scoffed dryly, “Odo, that’s your family. Your _species_. How can I…how can any of us compete with that?”

“One’s family isn’t always healthy for them,” Odo surmised, “Just look at Gul Dukat and Ziyal.”

“So what now?” Kira mused, head heavy from the analgesic hypo. 

“I’m going back,” and any shred of optimism Nerys had regarding his loyalty toward solids as a whole disintegrated.

“To the Great Link…” Kira could barely muster the effort to add bite to her tone.

“And you’re coming with me.”

That got her attention.

“ _What_ did you say?”

“You heard me,” Odo replied, “It’s the only way that both sides will see reason. The other Changeling – the one we now hold prisoner – represents the leadership entity within the Mass of the Link. While such a leader as our prisoner gains us leverage, it does not gain their trust. Only trust will serve a long-term purpose here.”

“And why would the Founders ever trust us?”

“The one you fought is not exactly a single entity as you understand it. Without her presence in the Link, the rest are simply Changelings, not Founders. She embodied the driving force of the Dominion – she is the one and only _true_ Founder. Without her influence, the Changelings should become gradually more willing to view matters from a different perspective.”

“So where do I come in?” Kira’s head still felt fuzzy.

“I now know that I can link with you well enough to form a bond – a skin-deep bond wherein I can telepathically communicate from inside your flesh. I can address them through you. If any of them touch you while in their natural state or otherwise, they will feel my presence. My people want me home more than anything else. They want me back as one with them. If they can see – if they can _feel_ and understand that you want nothing more than this as well, they will believe. Telepathy does not lie. They will see how much I trust you. How much good you and other solids have done for me, following the Link’s sending me away in infancy.”

“But…you still won’t be back with them, will you? Not truly?”

“Yes, I will, Nerys,” Odo relented. “That will be my greatest regret. Giving up my position on this station. But I do belong with the Link. Yet we can continue to see each other – in any capacity you see fit, regarding personal dynamics. However, to keep the peace from a political standpoint, I’d like to suggest that you act as official liaison between Bajor and the Changelings. Perhaps one day, between the Changelings and the Federation - or even the Alpha Quadrant.”

Kira’s breath caught.

The Changelings. Not the Dominion, not the Founders – but the Changelings. In all this time, she’d forgotten how to separate the species from the larger Dominion initiative.

"Me," Kira stated simply.

"I can't say I'd prefer to see any face more than yours for the years to come." Odo said softly. 

She supposed no truly distinguishable faces existed in the Great Link. 

Odo went on,"I will also make it my next objective to track down the other ninety-nine Changelings."

“Well,” Kira shut her eyes again, “If it will get the Vorta and Jem’Hadar off our backs, we better start now. A new alliance. Where to begin?”

Odo trailed his fingers in a feather-light touch across the back of her hand, and smiled.

“Much like our last encounter…and of course. The healing will come before all else.” 

Not a moment later, Kira Nerys felt the soothing liquid - that enhanced cellular strength - embrace her from the outside in, seeping through her pores and straightening her injured ribs and broken arm.

Telepathy didn't lie. He had spoken truth. His intentions were noble and beyond all else, she felt his overwhelming remorse over having placed her and the rest of the crew in such danger.

Embracing the euphoria permeating her entire form, she smiled to match his own. They truly were able to link.

“So I suppose we aren't so different after all. The face doesn't matter. We're all made of the same stuff. All simply stardust.”

 

Even from thousands of lightyears away, deep in the throes of a subterranean Starfleet holding tank, the one called Odo'ital's rejoining into the Great Link resonated through the deep blue, liquid state of the original Founder.

If the life form had had a face, it would have smiled. The progeny had returned, just as had been the aim this entire time. Soon enough, the others would find their way home and the Link would be whole once again. Then this one's return would follow. In the meantime, let the monoforms believe that they had a diplomatic understanding with the ones they called Changelings.

The end was approaching - and the Solids wouldn't even see it coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always envisioned an ending where, even after returning to his people, Odo continued to see Kira. Also, because of a personal preference that their relationship revolve more around selfless themes such as peacekeeping (rather than purely romance), a conclusion involving a bit of both realms seemed a fitting guilty pleasure. Plus I never bought the Founder's swift acceptance of a treaty in canon. 
> 
> A hearty thanks to all who read! Xx


End file.
